Au Coeur d'un Bordel
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Quand une auteur en mal d'écriture emploie les services d'un personnage sous sa plume, c'est à la Maquerelle du Bordel du Cœur de l'Aurore qu'elle fait appel ! Recueil de textes. (5 - Usopp : Les trois petits chats).
1. Champ de Blé aux Corbeaux (Bellamy)

_Quelque part sur le Forum de Tous les Périls, se trouve le Bordel du Coeur de l'Aurore. Un établissement aussi sulfureux que distingué, où l'on n'entre que sur invitation. Les auteurs, avides de nouvelles expériences ou en mal d'écriture, s'y rendent afin de profiter des personnages et des thèmes, mis à disposition par notre distinguée Maquerelle, Dame Grise, le temps d'une journée._

 **Chambre d'Émeraude**

 **Personnage :** Bellamy

 **Thème :** Histoire de la Beauté

 **Note :** Ceux et celles qui ont lu _'Ennemis'_ , le cinquième OS de mon recueil _'Log Pose'_ trouveront peut-être quelques similitudes avec ce nouveau texte. Il s'agit d'une version plus aboutie de ma vision de Bellamy (mais pas encore aussi travaillée que ce que j'espère arriver un jour à écrire à son sujet). Voilà donc ce que j'ai pu faire en 24 heures.

* * *

 **Champ de Blé aux Corbeaux**

Bellamy n'avait jamais rien compris à l'art.

L'institutrice leur avait montré une toile de maître, l'une des rares fois où il n'avait pas séché l'école, sur son île natale. C'était une grande peinture, avec un champ de blé, un ciel bleu et un vol de corbeaux. Et la maîtresse avait passé plus d'une heure à parler et à s'extasier là-dessus. Alors que ce n'était même pas bien dessiné. Une tâche bleue, une tâche jaune, un peu de marron et quelques traits noirs : franchement, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans cette peinture. Rien qui ne justifie autant de déblatérations. Déjà que l'école était franchement chiante, s'ils lui demandaient en plus de s'émerveiller devant quatre coups de pinceau débiles...

Alors Bellamy avait échangé un regard avec Eddy et Roth, assis à côté de lui, et ils avaient commencé à balancer des boules de papiers et les stylos de leurs voisins à travers la classe. L'institutrice avait haussé le ton et tendu un doigt menaçant sur eux. Bellamy s'était marré, Eddy était monté sur sa table en imitant un macaque et Roth avait piqué un cartable pour le balancer par la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient déchaînés, renversant les bureaux et tirant les cheveux des filles, jusqu'à faire pleurer la maîtresse.

Puis ils étaient sortis en courant de la salle de classe.

Et Bellamy avait pris soin, en partant, de piétiner cette stupide peinture.

De toute façon, l'école ne servait à rien. Il avait carrément arrêté d'y aller, après son onzième anniversaire. Il passait ses journées à traîner avec Eddy et Roth, à détrousser des gamins et à faire peur aux vieilles dames. Très vite, ils avaient attiré l'attention de Sarquiss. De deux ans leur aîné, il était considéré comme le caïd du quartier. Bellamy lui avait craché à la figure et Sarquiss lui avait démonté la gueule. Après quoi, ils étaient devenus amis. Leur groupe s'était agrandi, et Bellamy, par sa hargne et son goût pour la violence gratuite, s'était progressivement établi comme chef de la bande.

Ils s'en prenaient maintenant à des adultes, prenant toujours soin d'avoir l'avantage du nombre pour tabasser et dépouiller leurs victimes. Un jour, Eddy s'était fait chopé par la police locale. Fou de rage, Bellamy avait rassemblé ses loups et organisé un raid féroce pour le libérer. Il s'était tenu droit, debout sur le bureau du Commissaire Principal, alors que ses camarades répandaient le sang et la destruction, et il avait ri à gorge déployée, se délectant de la beauté dans le chaos sous ses yeux.

Depuis ce jour, on l'appelait Bellamy la Hyène.

Et personne n'avait plus jamais remis son autorité en cause.

Sa nouvelle réputation de tête brûlée lui avait attiré de nouveaux admirateurs, dont un certain nombre de femmes. Lily et Mule étaient les plus entreprenantes, à la fois taquines et provocantes. Elles n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et Bellamy, tout juste âgé de quinze ans, s'amusait à tester leurs limites. Il avait demandé à Lily de _séduire_ l'un des plus riches comptables de la ville pour accéder à son coffre-fort et le vider. Elle lui avait ramené plusieurs sacs de berrys ainsi que des photos du-dit comptable en sa sulfureuse compagnie afin de le faire chanter et de lui extorquer encore plus d'argent. Il avait ordonné à Mule, puisqu'elle se disait médecin, d' _amputer_ le bras d'un prisonnier qui refusait de leur révéler ses secrets. Bellamy s'était alors rendu compte que, malgré ses airs de fille superficielle, elle n'avait pas peur du sang.

Lorsque, l'été venu, toute la ville s'était animée autour du Festival annuel des Arts et de la Lumière, Bellamy et ses camarades avaient rassemblé assez d'argent pour mettre les voiles et laisser derrière eux cette vie ennuyante et dénuée d'intérêt. Mais ils n'allaient pas partir sans un dernier coup d'éclat, _ça non_. Alors ils avaient détruit les statues d'argile et les sculptures en fer forgé, brûlé les peintures à l'aquarelle et les compositions florales, détourné le feu d'artifice pour faire exploser la tour d'Architecture. Ils avaient tabassé tous ceux qui se mettaient sur leur chemin, appréciant les cris d'horreurs et les suppliques désespérées.

Ensuite, ils avaient quitté l'île, sans un regard en arrière.

Et ils avaient causé des ravages dans tout North Blue.

Au cours de ses voyages, Bellamy avait croisé la route de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Un homme puissant et affirmé. Il n'avait sous ses ordres qu'un nombre limité d'hommes, mais chacun d'eux en valait dix, et il menait son équipage d'une main de fer. Ces gens-là semaient derrière eux terreur et désolation, et la Marine échouait à ne serait-ce que les approcher.

Doflamingo était une légende au sein de la pègre, et l'on commençait déjà, dans les tréfonds obscurs, à murmurer le nom de Joker. La figure de l'ombre, porteuse de destruction qui amènerait un Nouvel Ordre. Ces imbéciles de pirates qui courraient après des chimères n'avaient plus qu'à se noyer avec leur propre navire. Le One Piece, mais quelle connerie ! Doflamingo n'avait que faire de ces inepties.

Un jour, il dominerait le monde.

Et Bellamy voulait être avec lui. Voguer à ses côtés, porter sa bannière.

Ainsi s'était-il retrouvé à Mock Town. Un repaire de pirates dont il était devenu le maître. Du haut de sa prime à 55 millions, il dominait la racaille, faisait sa loi au milieu des truands et des brigands de bas étage. Il demeurait invaincu, et nulle défaite ne saurait entacher sa réputation. Ils avaient investi le Tropical Hôtel, chassant les autres clients et vivant comme des rois. Le Wild Cherry et les autres bars de la ville leur faisait crédit sans poser de question. On s'effaçait sous le passage de la Hyène, tous misérables sous son regard. _Et putain, ce que ça lui plaisait !_

Bellamy était puissant, et craint. Les hommes s'écrasaient sur son chemin, et ceux qui tentaient de se relever, il les piétinait sans vergogne. Tandis qu'il écrasait de sa botte le visage ensanglanté d'un idiot qui s'était cru assez malin pour tricher aux cartes contre lui, la Hyène s'était fait la réflexion qu'il y avait une forme de beauté à humilier un pirate devant ses hommes, à le rabaisser plus bas que terre et à lui faire manger la poussière. Il se délectait de la peur dans le regard des membres d'équipage, qui restaient stupidement spectateurs devant le déclin de leur capitaine. Et Bellamy jubilait quand, dans leurs yeux, le respect pour leur leader s'éteignait et se fanait en dégoût.

On ne détruit véritablement un pirate que lorsqu'on lui arrache la considération de ses pairs.

.

 _Puis Mugiwara était arrivé._

 _Et il avait détruit Bellamy._

.

Bellamy n'avait jamais rien compris à l'art.

Pourtant, devant l'imposante Cloche en or massif du Peuple Shandora, il resta muet de contemplation. Les hauts piliers qui se dressaient vers le ciel, majestueux et imposants. La Cloche elle-même, digne et solennelle, véritable monument d'un temps oublié, à la voix d'Or qui coule et résonne comme une mélodie d'un autre monde. La stèle noire nichée dans le cœur du socle, écritures énigmatiques, maudites, silencieuses... porteuses d'un message que personne ne pouvait plus lire.

Et c'était Mugiwara qui l'avait retrouvée, lui expliqua le vieil homme avec son drôle d'oiseau-cheval, au milieu des potirons géants. Bellamy ne dit rien mais serra les poings, partagé entre la rage et... et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas clairement à définir.

Ce foutu gamin lui avait infligé sa première défaite. A cause de lui, il avait perdu le respect durement acquis à Mock Town. A cause de lui, Doflamingo lui-même lui avait tourné le dos. Il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Sa position, sa réputation, son lien avec son idole. Pourtant, alors qu'il gisait à moitié-mort dans le caniveau, là-bas sur la lointaine Jaya, Bellamy entendait encore le son de la cloche, et il voyait encore l'ombre géante du garçon au chapeau de paille sur les nuages.

Alors il avait rassemblé ses hommes, ceux qui n'avaient pas pris la fuite face au regard de Mugiwara, ceux qui n'avaient pas brutalement disparu après la venue de Doflamingo. Et il les avait emmené dans le ciel, alors qu'ils clamaient la veille encore que les îles célestes n'étaient que des conneries de rêveurs naïfs et idéalistes. Mais il l'avait fait. Bellamy avait suivi Mugiwara sur Skypiea, même s'il avait perdu la moitié de son équipage pendant le voyage, et que l'autre moitié le détestait tellement qu'ils foutraient certainement le camp une fois revenus sur la Mer Bleue. S'ils ne décidaient pas carrément de rester dans le Ciel.

\- Vous voulez l'entendre ? demanda le vieil homme.

Bellamy leva les yeux, et hocha lentement la tête, incapable de répondre. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne plus être lui-même, et en même temps d'approcher pour la première fois de sa vie la vérité nue de son âme.

La Cloche chanta à ses oreilles une mélodie nouvelle, un air ancien mais qu'il avait oublié. C'était quelque chose de puissant, mais d'infiniment harmonieux, comme si tout était à sa place, sans impair, sans fêlure. Si la perfection devait exister, elle ressemblerait à ça. C'était quelque chose de logique, d'évident, de naturel. Plus besoin de se poser de questions. C'était juste _ça._

C'était beau.

.

Quand il revint à Dressrosa, quelques mois plus tard, Bellamy était un nouvel homme. Pour preuve, Doflamingo l'accepta à nouveau parmi les siens, lui pardonnant sa défaite passée, et la perte de tout son équipage. Jamais le Grand Corsaire n'aurait reçu le gamin mal dégrossi de Mock Town qui criait fort sans jamais réfléchir. Doflamingo avait lu en lui. Il avait vu que ce gamin idiot était mort, enterré dans le passé, et que c'était un nouvel homme, plus fort, plus mature, qui revenait à ses pieds avec pour présent une immense colonne d'or ramenée des îles célestes.

Alors Bellamy travailla dur et œuvra de toutes ses forces pour faire respecter ce nom qu'il avait à nouveau le droit de porter : celui de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Un nom dont il était fier et qu'il se jura de ne plus jamais trahir, de ne plus jamais décevoir. Sa rencontre avec Mugiwara avait été brutale, violente, mais instructive. Bellamy avait appris de ses échecs, et il ne commettrait plus les même erreurs.

S'il avait rarement à faire avec les trois exécutifs, hormis pour récupérer des ordres de missions, il combattit à plusieurs reprises aux côtés des membres de la Family. Il appréciait Buffalo et Machvise, trouvant avec eux une complicité à la fois dans le combat et dans le caractère, plaisantant facilement avec eux entre deux entraînements.

Il aimait bien également Baby 5, toujours prête à rendre service, mais sa _dévotion_ le mettait mal à l'aise par moments. Cette manière qu'elle avait d'accepter tout ce qu'on lui disait... Peu importe que la demande soit extravagante, dangereuse ou contraignante, elle mettait toujours du cœur à l'ouvrage, se faisant une joie de se mettre en quatre pour les autres. C'était parfois un peu _dérangeant_. Pourtant Bellamy avait connu des femmes prêtes à tout pour s'attirer les faveurs d'un homme puissant et lui-même, par le passé, avait joué avec Lily, Mule et Mani exactement de cette façon. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, de malsain dans le comportement de Baby 5 qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Lao G ne l'aimait pas, et Bellamy le lui rendait bien. Il s'entendait relativement bien avec Señor Pink et Dellinger, cependant ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Gladius l'ignorait royalement, ce qui convenait très bien à Bellamy. Il connaissait Sugar et Viola de nom, mais ne leur avait jamais parlé.

Et puis il y avait Jora.

Jora qui semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, venant fréquemment à sa rencontre pour discuter, parler de tout et de rien, débriefer sur les dernières missions... Et pour lui montrer son Art. Les fruits du démon étaient étranges, souvent surprenants, toujours saugrenus. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela lorsque Jora avait, pour la première fois, transformé sa chambre en un maelstrom de couleurs criardes et de formes absurdes. Il avait eu bien du mal à ne pas lui crier dessus, ni à la frapper, pour qu'elle remette tout en ordre. C'était peut-être de l'Art, mais il n'en voulait pas chez lui. Et de toute façon _l'Art_ ne servait à rien, ce qui était beau ne pouvait être dans le même temps utile, et n'avait donc aucun intérêt, aucune raison d'être.

Seules comptaient ses missions, et la place qu'il cherchait à gagner dans la cour de Doflamingo.

Dans l'ensemble, il jugeait s'être bien intégré dans la Family. Et bientôt, il serait un exécutif officiel. Dès lors qu'il aurait remporté le Tournoi du Colisée, il ferait parti de l'équipage de Doflamingo. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait, le résultat de tout le travail et de tous les efforts fournis depuis des années, l'aboutissement de toute une vie.

Il ignorait encore à quel point Doflamingo se jouait de lui, le faisant danser sur des fils invisibles pour mieux préparer sa chute, sa déchéance. Le Corsaire s'apprêtait à l'abattre, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, à le réduire en miettes et à l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, exactement comme Bellamy le faisait lui-même, autrefois, avec les plus faibles.

Doflamingo avait prévu depuis longtemps déjà de l'anéantir.

De le détruire.

.

 _Mais Mugiwara était arrivé._

 _Et il avait sauvé Bellamy._

.

Bellamy n'avait jamais rien compris à l'art.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre en réalité. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la révélation dans les toilettes d'un restaurant. Et pourtant il était là, le pantalon encore dégrafé après avoir fait son affaire, figé, subjugué, par le tableau qui ornait la porte des sanitaires. C'était une copie, de qualité assez moyenne. Mais il reconnut immédiatement la peinture. Il avait oublié le nom de l'artiste, ainsi que celui de l'œuvre. Mais il se souvint.

Le large champ de blé battu par les vents, le chemin de terre sinueux qui se perdait à l'horizon, les volutes du ciel, tantôt claires et lumineuses comme le midi de l'été, tantôt sombres et menaçantes comme un orage violent, le vol de corbeaux qui semblait aléatoire, mais était parfaitement calculé. Et surtout les coups de pinceaux, épais, larges, presque grossiers, qui donnaient une texture et une profondeur troublante au paysage. L'image était statique, mais dégageait quelque chose de brutal, qui le heurta de plein fouet et Bellamy se souvint avec une vague honte de son institutrice d'école, s'efforçant d'apprendre au garçon agité et insupportable qu'il était, le sens de la beauté.

Il était resté imperméable à ses efforts à l'époque, enfant intenable, violent déjà, et méchant gratuitement. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait ; aujourd'hui, il comprenait. La force des émotions qui pouvait se transmettre dans une simple image, le génie du peintre pour mettre autant de choses dans une peinture.

Là résidait le secret de l'Art, l'histoire de la Beauté.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la barbe taillée en bouc, interrompant le fil de ses réflexions. La peinture échappa au regard de Bellamy, mais ne quitta pas son cœur. Le nouveau venu le regarda avec suspicion, surpris de le trouver immobile au milieu des toilettes, à moitié défroqué. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et termina de se rhabiller en vitesse avant de sortir un peu précipitamment. L'autre avait dû le prendre pour un genre de pervers mais il y songea à peine.

Dans un état second, il sortit du restaurant, et retrouva tout au fond de sa poche un morceau de papier blanc. Il avait à peine pensé à la Vivre Card depuis les évènements de Dressrosa. Il avait voyagé, d'une île à l'autre, sans but précis, cherchant quoi faire, quel but redonner à sa vie après le désastre Doflamingo. Il avait construit toute sa vie, toute son identité sur un seul homme. Bellamy avait sans aucun doute fait de mauvais choix au cours de son existence, qui l'avaient conduit à placer sa vie entre de mauvaises mains. Il n'avait guère l'envie de redonner sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul, non ? Mais alors, quel sens donner à sa vie ?

Il baissa les yeux sur la Vivre Card, dans le creux de sa main, qui pointait droit devant, comme une invitation.

Alors il fit un pas en avant.


	2. L'oeil du cyclone (Koala)

**Chambre d'Émeraude**

 **Personnage :** Koala

 **Thème :** Qui veut récolter la tempête, sème d'abord le vent.

 **Note :** J'ai été un peu prise de court par le temps, du coup ça part un peu en live à la fin. En espérant que ça reste compréhensible, ahah !

* * *

 **L'œil du cyclone**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Elle se focalisa sur les battements rythmés de son cœur. Elle imagina le sang bouillonnant être pompé dans sa poitrine et distribué dans tout son corps. Elle visualisa le liquide, rouge et brûlant, couler dans ses veines, à fleur de peau. Elle sentit les perles de sueur sur son front plissé de concentration, les gouttes de transpiration au creux de ses mains, la salive dans sa bouche contractée. Elle perçut l'humidité de l'air, comme une multitude de particules d'eau qui flottait autour d'elle et venait coller la poussière de Baltigo dans ses cheveux.

Elle se mit en position, jambes écartées et légèrement fléchies, bras gauche ramené contre son flanc, et le droit tendu en arrière. Elle arma son poing, rassembla son énergie puis donna le coup, dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé.

\- Karakusa-gawara Seiken !

Et rien.

Le soupir dépité de Hack, dans son dos, l'accabla de déception. Koala relâcha sa position et rouvrit les yeux, frustrée de découvrir face à elle les cibles de bois parfaitement intactes. Voilà des heures qu'elle s'exerçait, en vain ; des jours entiers que son maître lui enseignait les méthodes de cette technique, sans le moindre succès. L'épuisement et la crasse de ses échecs répétés pesaient sur elle. L'adolescente serra les dents d'aigreur, la nuque et les épaules nouées.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas... dit Hack, toujours dans son dos.

L'évidence lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et elle fit volte-face, furieuse.

\- ... parce que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon, acheva-t-il en soutenant son regard courroucé.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit ! contra la jeune fille. Ma position est parfaite !

\- La position n'est qu'un détail, expliqua calmement Hack. Les plus grands Maîtres de Karaté des Hommes-Poissons peuvent réaliser cette technique en étant couchés dans leur lit.

\- _Sauf que je ne suis pas un Homme-Poisson_ ! hurla Koala.

De rage, elle donna un coup de poing dans la cible la plus proche qui tomba par terre en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle quitta le terrain d'entraînement comme une furie, laissant derrière elle un Hack désemparé.

L'homme-poisson se gratta la tête et soupira. Les humains étaient tellement émotifs, surtout les plus jeunes. À tout juste quinze ans, Koala avait déjà un sacré caractère. Mais elle était juste, volontaire et avait bon cœur. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait été particulièrement surpris d'apprendre que la petite fille, timide et gentille, qui venait tout juste de rejoindre le mouvement révolutionnaire, était la gamine ancienne esclave dont lui avait parlé Jimbei. Son ami avait été avare de détails, mais Hack en savait suffisamment pour considérer la fillette d'un autre œil.

Aussi, quand elle s'était campée devant lui, quelques mois plus tard, les poings sur les hanches, avec sa petite frimousse sérieuse et décidée, pour lui demander de lui enseigner le Karaté des Hommes-Poissons, il avait accepté.

Le révolutionnaire releva la cible renversée par sa turbulente élève et quitta à son tour le terrain d'entraînement. Il retrouva Koala dans les vestiaires, occupée à farfouiller rageusement dans son casier. Il s'assit silencieusement sur un banc, non loin. Il était à peu près certain qu'elle avait perçu son arrivée ; malgré la colère, elle gardait un Haki de l'Observation aiguisé. Hack ne chercha pas à se manifester, ni à calmer les gestes brusques et empreints de colère de l'adolescente. L'homme-poisson ferma les yeux, et attendit. Le fracas des affaires remuées par la jeune fille finit par s'estomper, même si sa respiration était toujours lourde et hachée.

Il sentit qu'elle venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Hack attendit encore, silencieux toujours, que le souffle de son élève s'apaise. Et même alors, il laissa les secondes glisser entre eux, d'abord pesantes et fébriles, puis se teintant d'une langueur doucereuse.

\- Aucun humain n'avait jamais appris le Karaté des Hommes-Poissons avant toi.

\- Je sais que je ne serais jamais aussi forte que vous...

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, épaules affaissées, tête basse, les mains pendant piteusement entre ses jambes.

\- Tu l'es déjà, affirma-t-il.

Elle se redressa, interloquée.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu fais partie de l'Équipage du Soleil, non ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui parlé de Fisher Tiger, ni des autres.

\- Comment... ?

\- Jimbei est un bon ami à moi.

Ses épaules tressautèrent et elle s'éloigna imperceptiblement de lui, se reculant sur le banc. Le dos voûté, Koala ramena ses jambes contre elle et baissa le regard, le visage voilé de douleur et de honte. Hack sentit son cœur se serrer à la vision de l'adolescente, qui semblait plus jeune et vulnérable que jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- De quoi ? demanda doucement l'homme-poisson. D'avoir redonné l'espoir et la joie de vivre à une bande de pirates meurtris par la haine ? Tu devrais en être fière.

Elle cacha son visage entre ses bras repliés sur ses genoux, les épaules agitées de sanglots silencieux. Et dans son dos, la marque brûlait, brûlait, _brûlait_. Le feu du fer chauffé à blanc ne s'était jamais éteint, dévorant un peu plus son âme à chaque heure, à chaque minute passée à vivre alors que Fisher Tiger était mort. La douleur grignotait son dos, il lui semblait que la marque grossissait de jour en jour et qu'elle finirait par l'engloutir toute entière. C'était un mal auquel elle ne pouvait échapper, parce qu'elle le portait sur elle, _en elle_ , et rien ne pourrait l'effacer.

\- Tiger est mort à cause de moi.

\- Tiger est mort à cause de la Haine.

Hack tendit la main et la força à relever la tête.

\- Je te connais, Koala, affirma-t-il avec assurance. Il n'y a pas une once de haine en toi, et c'est le meilleur hommage que tu puisses lui rendre. Tes mains sont propres.

Dans un geste précipité et impulsif, l'adolescente se jeta contre lui, et l'homme-poisson passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui. Il la laissa évacuer toutes ses larmes et partagea son chagrin. Il aurait voulu la garder là, en sécurité et à l'abri, pour qu'elle n'ai plus jamais à pleurer, mais Hack savait que les épreuves forgent une vie. Koala était forte. Sinon Tiger ne lui aurait jamais offert la marque du Soleil.

Même lorsque ses pleurs s'estompèrent, elle resta dans ses bras, profitant d'un calme et d'une sérénité nouvelles. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait passé, lorsqu'elle se détacha enfin de lui et essuya ses yeux rougis. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser d'avoir fait une scène, le remercier de son écoute et de son réconfort, mais les mots restèrent noués dans sa gorge. Hack hocha cependant la tête, comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dire, et il posa affectueusement sa main palmée sur la petite tête rousse.

\- Va te reposer. On reprend l'entraînement demain, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, avoua Koala.

Elle haussa les épaules, presque penaude.

\- Je ne suis qu'une humaine. On sait tous les deux que je ne pourrais jamais réaliser certaines techniques.

\- Tu y arriveras.

Hack se releva et épousseta distraitement sa tenue.

\- Qui veut récolter la tempête, sème d'abord le vent.

\- Hein ?

L'homme-poisson hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis s'éloigna. Arrivée à la sortie des vestiaires, il se retourna à demi.

\- Ce n'est que depuis l'œil du cyclone que tu pourras contrôler la tempête.

Et il sortit.

Immobile, Koala cligna stupidement des yeux, cherchant un sens à ces énigmatiques paroles. Ce n'était pas tellement le genre de Hack de parler ainsi. C'était un excellent professeur, et depuis un peu plus d'un an qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, il s'était toujours montré pédagogue, clair et précis dans ses instructions comme dans ses conseils. D'où sortait-il une consigne aussi alambiquée et sujette à interprétations ?

L'adolescente soupira et, ne supportant plus le contact de la crasse et de la sueur sur sa peau, elle attrapa ses affaires de toilettes et se réfugia dans une cabine de douche. L'eau brûlante jaillit du pommeau et coula sur son corps courbaturé par l'effort, emportant la saleté et la poussière, la fatigue et l'échec jusque dans le siphon noir. Elle actionna la poignée et augmenta la température, provoquant un nuage de vapeur qui l'enveloppa d'une brume opaque, aveugle. L'eau était si chaude qu'elle lui brûlait presque la peau, pourtant elle lui paraissait toujours glacée sur son dos.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine de douche, elle avait la peau rougie, mais enfin propre.

.

BAM !

Sabo se réveilla en sursaut et observa, penaud, les lames qu'Inazuma venait d'abattre sur son pupitre pour le sortir du sommeil.

Inazuma, qui le fixait d'un air dur et sévère depuis le tableau noir, sur lequel était développé une complexe équation mathématique.

Le garçon se mordit intérieurement la langue, redoutant le courroux du professeur. Inazuma était femme en ce moment. Et ses colères étaient nettement plus violentes, et effrayantes, que lorsqu'il était homme. Sabo déglutit alors qu'une veine gonflait dangereusement sur la tempe de la femme-ciseaux et bientôt, un déluge de reproches s'abattit sur lui. Il encaissa les réprimandes sur son inattention et son manque de rigueur avec une mine contrite et grimaça lorsque Inazuma évoqua les notes catastrophiques qu'il avait eu à sa dernière évaluation.

Si, du haut de ses quatorze ans, Sabo récoltait les louanges de Hack et des autres instructeurs sur ses capacités au combat, il avait plus de mal avec les notions théoriques que l'Armée Révolutionnaire imposait à ses jeunes membres.

Pas qu'il soit plus bête qu'un autre, il arrivait même à avoir d'excellents résultats lorsqu'il s'intéressait à un sujet. Inazuma l'avait personnellement qualifié de jeune garçon brillant et très intelligent. Seulement, Sabo n'aimait pas passer ses journées assis à un bureau à faire des équations, étudier des techniques de navigation ou apprendre l'histoire. Très vite, il s'ennuyait et ressentait le besoin de sortir dehors pour se dégourdir les muscles avec une bonne petite bagarre.

Quand il ne perturbait pas la classe en chahutant avec ses camarades, son esprit s'évadait et il se laissait aller à rêvasser sur un passé dont il ne savait rien, jusqu'à, bien souvent, s'endormir sur son pupitre.

Ce qui mettait toujours Inazuma dans une colère noire.

\- C'est pas avec des maths qu'on va renverser le Gouvernement Mondial, marmonna tout bas l'adolescent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Inazuma l'entendit.

Et après un sermon bien senti sur le respect de ses aînés et sur l'importance des notions théoriques pour un chef stratège, la femme-ciseaux le vira tout bonnement de son cours. Sabo essaya d'arranger les choses, il s'excusa et promit de faire des efforts, d'être plus attentif, mais Inazuma ne voulut rien entendre.

Alors il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe sous le regard mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant de ses camarades. Car s'il était heureux d'échapper à encore deux heures de calcul mathématique, il savait que l'incident remonterait aux oreilles de Dragon et qu'il écoperait d'une nouvelle engueulade.

Sans compter qu'il devrait se débrouiller pour rattraper le cours.

 _Ah, pourvu que Ivankov revienne vite à Baltigo et qu'Inazuma redevienne homme !_

Sabo referma la porte de la salle de classe et soupira. Il se demandait quoi faire de ce temps libre imprévu quand il glissa sur le sol carrelé du couloir et s'étala lamentablement par terre. Le garçon se releva d'un bond et vérifia que personne n'avait surpris sa maladresse. Mais les lieux étaient déserts.

Déserts, et étonnamment propres.

Le carrelage avait été astiqué et lustré, les murs nettoyés à l'essence de jasmin, le plafond dépoussiéré des toiles d'araignées qui l'habillaient habituellement et chaque recoin, minutieusement récuré. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur âcre de produits ménagers.

\- Ah. Merde.

.

Sabo trouva Koala aux cuisines.

Il envisagea un instant de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'échanger une heure de mathématiques contre une heure d'épluchage de pommes de terre. Mais l'odeur douceâtre du jasmin l'en empêcha. Alors le garçon entra d'un pas enjoué et salua joyeusement sa camarade :

\- Tiens, salut Koala ! Comment ça va ?

Il s'assit à ses côtés et attrapa un couteau avant de se mettre à éplucher le premier tubercule à sa portée. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée dans sa tâche à son arrivée et le fixait d'un regard suspicieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours avec Inazuma ? Tu t'es encore fait viré ?

\- Pas du tout ! décria-t-il. Je...

Le regard réprobateur de Koala le fit taire.

\- Oui, bon, peut-être... avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Koala était encore pire que Inazuma femme.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner avec Hack ? contra-t-il, trop heureux de faire basculer la conversation sur elle.

D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Koala d'être une mauvaise élève, de sécher un cours ou de se faire virer. Cependant, au lieu de répliquer avec son mordant habituel, l'adolescente baissa la tête sur sa pomme de terre dont elle reprit consciencieusement l'épluchage.

\- Hack m'a laissée partir plus tôt...

Et plutôt que de se reposer, d'aller bavarder avec les autres filles dans la salle de pause, ou même, de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs, elle était là, seule dans les cuisines surchauffées, à éplucher des patates.

\- Ah, ah, il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tenta de plaisanter Sabo.

\- Hack est un excellent professeur, coupa sèchement Koala.

Le garçon se recroquevilla sous le regard tranchant de sa camarade. Il eut un sourire d'excuse et reprit, penaud, sa tâche. Mais intérieurement, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, ou dire. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots tombait mal. Un silence désagréable s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par le crissement des couteaux contre les aliments et le bruit des épluchures tombant dans le seau de compost.

\- ... c'est moi qui suit une incapable, reprit finalement l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

\- Ça, j'y crois pas une seule seconde.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre cette foutue consigne ! s'emporta Koala en balançant sa pomme de terre fraîchement épluchée dans la bassine. _"Qui veut récolter la tempête, sème d'abord le vent."_ tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Sabo haussa les sourcils.

\- Hack a dit ça ?

\- Oui. Et aussi qu'il fallait être dans l'œil du cyclone pour contrôler la tempête. Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Attends, fit Sabo en posant son couteau, explique-moi dans quelles circonstances il t'a dit ça.

Alors elle lui raconta. Les journées harassantes d'entraînement. Tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté qui ne servaient à _rien_ , ses échecs à répétition. Elle lui raconta tout de ses doutes et de sa crainte d'échouer encore, gardant juste sous silence sa crise de larmes dans les vestiaires. Koala connaissait Sabo depuis son arrivée à Baltigo, et malgré leurs prises de bec, elle lui faisait confiance. Il l'avait aidée à affiner son Haki de l'Observation, lui permettant de faire ses premières avancées dans la maîtrise du Karaté des Hommes-Poissons.

L'essence de cet art résidait dans le contrôle de l'eau se trouvant dans l'environnement immédiat du combattant. Seulement, à ses débuts, Koala ne pouvait même pas _percevoir_ l'eau, dans l'atmosphère, dans la terre, dans les corps vivants. Alors, la _contrôler_ , encore moins. Elle avait passé quelques séances désastreuses avec Hack à essayer de sentir l'eau autour d'elle, mais ce qui était une évidence naturelle pour l'homme-poisson restait un mystère obscur pour la jeune fille.

C'est Sabo qui lui avait apporté la solution, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lâcher l'affaire et à tout abandonner.

Il lui avait exposé le concept du Haki, une faculté que les professeurs n'avaient pas encore évoquée avec eux, mais dont l'adolescent avait entendu parler dans un livre. Fasciné par le sujet, il avait fait des recherches dans la Bibliothèque de Baltigo - dont l'accès était pourtant interdit aux jeunes recrues, Sabo ne lui avait jamais dit comment il avait fait pour y pénétrer sans se faire prendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, le garçon s'était exercé, seul, à cette étrange faculté et avait obtenu des résultats plutôt prometteurs. Il avait appris à Koala ce qu'il savait, et à force de persévérance, elle avait acquis cette perception si particulière du monde, et surtout, de l'eau qui l'entourait au quotidien.

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Hack, devant les progrès, spectaculaires et inattendus, de Koala.

L'utilisation du Haki de l'Observation pour percevoir l'eau et pratiquer le Karaté des Hommes-Poissons ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, et l'originalité de la méthode avait donné lieu à des discussions animées avec Dragon, Ivankov et Kuma.

Ces derniers avaient été curieux de savoir où l'adolescente avait découvert et appris ces techniques réservées aux adultes, les enfants étant soigneusement tenus à l'écart jusqu'à leur majorité. Mais Koala était restée muette comme une tombe, protégeant le secret de son ami avec une opiniâtreté remarquable.

Les leaders de la Révolution avait toutefois fini par deviner l'implication de Sabo et ce dernier avait pris un savon, pour la forme, avant d'être félicité pour ses capacités. Le lendemain, une classe spécifique avait été ouverte aux enfants présentant une pré-disposition pour le Haki, quelque soit sa forme.

\- Hack te l'a dit, remarqua Sabo lorsqu'elle eut fini, tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon.

\- Merci, ça j'avais compris ! grinça Koala, dépitée. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui cloche.

\- Cette technique, là, _Karabu-machin-chose_...

\- Karakusa-gawara Seiken, corrigea la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, voilà. C'est ce que je disais. Donc, avec cette technique, tu dois percevoir l'humidité dans l'air...

\- Ça, j'y arrive, grâce au Haki.

\- ... et insuffler ta force dedans pour libérer une onde de choc dévastatrice, avec un effet retard plus ou moins marqué, ce qui provoque comme un genre de tempête.

\- Et c'est là que ça pêche, acquiesça Koala.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas, parce que tu as déjà une tempête à l'intérieur de toi, conclut Sabo, avec l'air satisfait de celui qui a raison.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu es toute tendue et énervée, pleine d'émotions bizarres qui tourbillonnent et débordent dans ta tête. Je sais pas comment tu fais, d'ailleurs, pour avoir tant de choses en toi sans exploser comme une cocotte minute.

Sabo s'agitait dans tous les sens, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains en même temps qu'il parlait et Koala dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le frapper.

\- Ce sont les émotions qui alimentent la tempête, argumenta l'adolescente.

\- Mais les émotions, ça se contrôle pas. Tu es déjà une véritable tempête à toi toute seule, alors tu ne pourras jamais en provoquer et en maîtriser une autre, de tempête !

Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, alors ? s'énerva Koala.

\- Te calmer, insista Sabo. Trouver l'œil du cyclone. Le calme au milieu de la tempête. Là où tu pourras semer le vent en toute tranquillité. Y'a que comme ça que tu pourras la contrôler, ta tempête.

Elle le fixa un moment, dubitative.

\- C'est comme les pommes de terre ! affirma le garçon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le ver de terre se cache au milieu, au calme, pour pouvoir parasiter toute la patate. Tu dois faire comme le ver de terre...

C'en fut trop pour Koala. Elle se leva et mit une beigne à Sabo.

.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Elle ralentit sa respiration, se détacha des pensées parasites. Elle ouvrit ses sens cachés, ceux qui étaient habituellement occultés par la vue, l'ouïe et l'odorat. Ce qu'elle cherchait ne pouvait ni se voir, ni s'entendre, ni se sentir. Il s'agissait d'un autre genre de perception, plus subtile, fragile et insaisissable, mais c'était bien là, tout autour d'elle. L'humidité ambiante, de l'eau invisible qui flottait dans les airs. Les sources souterraines, à des centaines de mètres sous le sol sec et aride de Baltigo, pleines d'une eau vive, froide et pure comme du cristal. Les êtres vivants, Hack qui attendait patiemment dans son dos, et la multitude de personnes disséminés dans les bâtiments labyrinthiques du Quartier-Général. L'eau était le signe de la vie. On en trouvait dans chaque organisme, même les plus petits, fourmis sous ses bottes, scarabées cachés dans le sable...

Et puis, il y avait elle-même.

Koala.

Pleine de vie et de contradictions. Mais surtout, pleine d'eau.

Tout son corps, du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Dans son sang, bien entendu, mais aussi dans ses organes, son cœur, son cerveau, ses poumons, sa vésicule biliaire... dans chacune de ses cellules, elle était faite d'eau.

Une eau trouble, tantôt pétillante et légère comme un ciel d'été sans nuages, tantôt sombre et poisseuse comme une nuit d'orage. Et la marque dans son dos avait répandu un poison acide en elle. Le poison d'une culpabilité qui n'était pas la sienne, d'une honte qu'elle s'était imposée alors qu'elle ne la méritait pas.

Elle était _humaine_.

Mais elle était aussi l'eau.

Koala se mit en position, jambes écartées et légèrement fléchies, bras gauche ramené contre son flanc, le droit tendu en arrière. Et elle attendit. Son esprit était aussi vide qu'un précipice. Son âme était aussi calme que les profondeurs marines. Mais il y avait, tout au fond d'elle une douce et agréable chaleur. Un feu réconfortant qui lui apportait force et vitalité. Un soleil oublié qui brillait en elle et chassait le poison, éclaircissant son eau pour la rendre aussi limpide qu'au premier jour.

Koala arma son poing, rassembla son énergie, sema le vent dans chaque goutte d'eau, dans chaque particule d'humidité, puis donna le coup, dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé.

\- Karakusa-gawara Seiken !

Et rien ne se passa.

Les secondes tombèrent au compte-goutte.

Puis une pression traversa l'atmosphère. L'une des cibles en bois craqua. Une autre laissa échapper une volée d'échardes. L'air s'alourdit, devint pesant, palpable, presque solide.

Alors une terrible déflagration traversa le terrain d'entraînement et les cibles explosèrent les unes après les autres dans une tempête de puissance, certaines réduites à l'état de poussière.

Koala, les yeux toujours fermés, eut un sourire de victoire.

\- Tu as bien semé le vent, souffla Hack à côté d'elle.


	3. Une putain de belle histoire (Kokoro)

**Chambre d'Émeraude**

 **Personnage :** Kokoro

 **Thème :** Pour le plaisir d'une bonne histoire.

* * *

 **Une putain de belle histoire**

\- Mamy ! Mamy ! Raconte-moi une histoire !

Kokoro sursauta et baissa les yeux sur sa petite-fille qui courrait en cercles concentriques autour d'elle, suivie de près par son fidèle lapin. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un chat ? Elle ne savait plus bien. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, la vieille sirène se frotta les yeux et loucha un moment avant de reconnaître l'intérieur familier de la Shift Station.

Bien sûr, où aurait-elle pu être ? Elle avait passé l'âge de se réveiller dans une chambre inconnue après une soirée trop arrosée.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire ! insista Chimney.

La gamine avait de remarquables capacités vocales, produisant un vacarme assourdissant pour une si petite fille. Kokoro éclata de rire. Ça, à tout juste huit ans, elle savait se faire entendre !

\- Quel genre d'histoire tu veux ?

La fillette s'immobilisa brusquement et Gonbe, emporté par son élan, lui rentra dedans, manquant de la faire trébucher. Ce qui ne l'affecta pas outre mesure. Poings sur les hanches, elle dévisagea sa grand-mère avec de grands yeux sérieux.

\- Pas une histoire qui fait peur ! Une bonne histoire !

\- Ça n'existe pas. Les bonnes histoires finissent toujours mal.

.

Fut un temps où Kokoro avait cru aux bonnes histoires.

Aux fins heureuses comme on en lit dans les contes de fées, avec le prince charmant, les enfants innombrables et du bonheur à en faire une overdose.

Mais cela remontait à de bien nombreuses années, trop pour être comptées. Quand elle n'était qu'une enfant naïve et rêveuse, à peine plus âgée que Chimney aujourd'hui. Là-bas sur la lointaine île des Hommes-Poissons, où elle jouait à saute-écrevisse avec Reigen, sa sœur aînée et Tom, leur petit voisin. Dans l'insouciance de ses premières années, elle ne vivait que de jeux et de rires, se persuadant qu'il en serait toujours ainsi et que rien ne changerait jamais. Elle rêvait aux histoires que leur racontait Maman, le soir, Reigen et elle se pelotonnant sous ses longues nageoires pour mieux entendre sa voix peindre des destinées amoureuses.

Kokoro croyait dur comme fer qu'un jour viendrait à sa porte le prince charmant et qu'il l'emporterait là-haut, jusqu'à la surface où brille le soleil et souffle le vent. Reigen se moquait d'elle, lui affirmant que seuls l'esclavage et la torture l'attendaient dans le monde des humains, qu'elle ferait mieux de rester ici, cachée dans les profondeurs comme tous ceux de sa race.

Elles se disputaient souvent à ce sujet, Reigen étant intraitable sur ces monstres d'humains. Elle affirmait que le Gouvernement Mondial, là-haut, se moquait d'eux et n'avait reconnu l'île des Hommes-Poissons dans leur _traité_ que pour favoriser les persécutions à leur égard et faciliter l'esclavage. Selon elle, les humains devraient tous pourrir en Enfer, peu importe que certains pirates de passage sur l'île se montrent gentils et prévenants, ils cachaient tous de noirs desseins.

Kokoro ne voulait pas la croire, mais parfois, au cœur de la nuit, elle sentait son âme se serrer de terreur à l'idée de ces drôles de créatures dépourvues d'écailles et de nageoires.

\- Les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais, lui affirma Tom alors qu'ils se baladaient tous les deux dans la Forêt Marine. Il y a aussi du bon en eux.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- J'en ai rencontré.

La petite sirène se figea, la main à demi-tendue pour cueillir une algue rouge, et dévisagea le poisson-vache avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.

\- C'est vrai ? Quand ? Où ?

Tom rigola de son empressement.

\- Il y a deux ou trois mois, quand les pirates de Newgate ont accosté l'île. Ils m'ont même laissé monter à bord du Moby Dick !

Kokoro arrondit les yeux de surprise. Edward Newgate était un grand pirate, dont la renommée grandissante atteignait même leur île sous-marine. La rumeur voulait qu'il soit un ami du fils aîné de la Famille Neptune. Mais il restait un _humain._

\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?

\- Un peu, avoua le garçon. Mais je voulais absolument voir l'intérieur du bateau !

\- Encore ta charpenterie... soupira Kokoro, lassée par l'enthousiasme infatigable - mais très fatiguant - de son ami.

\- Oui, bon, râla Tom, n'empêche que l'humain qui m'a fait visiter était très gentil. Il a même fait des flammes bleues pour que je puisse mieux voir la carlingue...

\- Ils peuvent faire des flammes, les humains ? s'ébahit la sirène.

\- Non. Enfin, je crois pas. Celui-là a mangé un Fruit du Démon.

\- Ils sont bizarres quand même, ces humains.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne les connait pas assez. Quand je serais grand, j'irais à la Surface, annonça Tom. Pour étudier leurs bateaux et même, en construire !

Kokoro resta silencieuse.

Le garçon parlait souvent de quitter l'île des Hommes-Poissons pour allez vivre là-haut, à la surface. La petite sirène ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée. Tom était son meilleur ami et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin d'elle. Elle craignait aussi les dangers qui l'attendraient là-haut et la présence de ces innombrables humains. Même si son camarade affirmait qu'il y avait du bon en eux, elle ne savait que trop bien le mal qu'ils enfantaient.

Pourtant, une part d'elle, celle qui croyait à l'impossible, le jalousait. Parce que si Tom le disait, alors il le ferait. Il irait à surface, découvrir le Soleil, et le Ciel, et le Vent et toutes ces choses auxquelles elle rêvait.

\- Il y a même un Homme-Poisson dans l'équipage de Newgate, continua Tom.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Il s'appelle Namur. C'est encore un enfant, il doit avoir notre âge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant homme-poisson fait avec des pirates humains ? s'étonna Kokoro.

\- Ils l'ont adopté apparemment. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus mais ça avait l'air d'être une sale histoire. En tout cas, Namur semblait content avec eux.

Songeuse, la sirène cueillit une brassée d'algues rouges qu'elle arrangea distraitement en bouquet. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un pirate humain puisse accepter un homme-poisson dans son équipage. Reigen racontait tellement d'horreurs au sujet des _sans-nageoires_. Mais son aînée avait un petit côté langue de vipère, s'était aperçu Kokoro : elle se plaisait à cafarder les bêtises de sa cadette et à entretenir les petits potins du quartier.

\- C'est avec Newgate que tu veux aller à la surface ?

\- Être pirate ne m'intéresse pas. Ce que je veux, c'est construire des bateaux ! Tu sais, pendant qu'il me faisait visiter le Moby Dick, Marco m'a parlé d'une île...

\- Marco ?

\- Oui, c'est le pirate aux flammes. Il m'a parlé d'une île où on trouve les meilleurs charpentiers du monde. C'est là que vont tous les marins pour faire réparer leur navire, qu'ils soient pirates ou marines. 'Water Seven', elle s'appelle, l'île. Et c'est là que je veux aller.

Le garçon se lança alors dans un de ses discours passionnés sur la charpenterie navale, évoquant les navires humains qui le fascinaient depuis toujours, frêles assemblages de bois capables de plonger dix milles kilomètres sous la mer pour arriver jusqu'à leur île, perdue dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Kokoro, qui avait déjà entendu ce discours _un millier de fois_ , s'efforça de changer de sujet, mais il était difficile de faire dévier le garçon une fois qu'il était lancé sur le sujet.

Alors elle laissa tomber, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle cherchait de petites fleurs marines pour arranger son bouquet d'algues rouges.

À la fin de la journée, ils quittèrent la Forêt Marine pour rentrer chez eux, nageant en silence. Arrivés devant leur quartier, Tom se tourna vers elle, l'air sérieux et décidé.

\- Quand j'irais à la surface, je t'emmènerais avec moi.

Kokoro sentit son cœur gonfler d'excitation.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Promis.

Elle lui sauta au cou, oubliant ses doutes et ses craintes au sujet des humains, ne pensant plus qu'à la joie des découvertes qui l'attendaient, et à la certitude qu'elle ne serait jamais séparée de son ami.

\- Ben alors les amoureux, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? les railla Reigen depuis le porche de leur maison.

\- On n'est pas amoureux, espèce de débile, répliqua Kokoro en lui tirant la langue.

Mais sa sœur aînée éclata de rire, entoura son torse de ses longs bras palmés en faisant des mouvements et des bruits bizarres avec sa bouche.

\- Oh ouiiii, Tom-chériiii, gloussa Reigen d'une voix aigüe.

\- T'es trop bête, s'énerva Kokoro en nageant jusqu'à elle.

Les deux sœurs se poussèrent et se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce que le bruit alerte leur mère qui leur ordonna de cesser immédiatement la dispute et de rentrer se laver les mains pour le dîner.

Tom, resté en arrière, se frotta la tête, puis haussa les épaules avant de rentrer chez lui.

.

\- Bien sûr que ça existe les bonnes histoires ! affirma Chimney.

\- Nyah ! miaula le lapin.

\- L'histoire de la Princesse-Citrouille, c'est une bonne histoire !

La vieille sirène se leva et attendit un instant que la pièce cesse de tourner autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Kokoro sortit d'un pas pesant et maladroit. L'air frais, chargé d'effluves marines la requinqua un peu. Elle voulut s'asseoir sur la chaise longue mais rata son coup et finit affalée par terre.

Bah, ici ou ailleurs...

\- Ça va, Mamy ? demanda Chimney en la suivant dehors.

\- Ça va, ça va, affirma la chef de gare. Faut juste que je décuve...

Kokoro fouilla dans les poches de son long manteau délavé et en extirpa une bouteille de vin dont elle fit sauter le bouchon avant de se mettre à boire directement au goulot.

\- Mamy, pourquoi tu bois de l'alcool si tu veux décuver ?

\- Faut bien soigner le mal par le mal... Hips...

.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, réprimanda Reigen.

\- Faut soigner le mal par le mal...

\- Quel mal ? s'écria l'aînée. Tu ne fais rien d'autre que de te saouler chaque soir. Tu ne rentres pas une nuit sur deux ! As-tu seulement conscience du soucis que tu nous donnes ? Maman est très malade, et elle perd le peu d'énergie qui lui reste à s'inquiéter pour toi !

\- Moins fort, gémit Kokoro en cachant sa tête sous un oreiller pour échapper à la voix criarde de Reigen, qui lui déchirait les tympans.

Sa sœur fulmina encore un peu avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le son fit sursauter la jeune sirène dont le crâne subissait l'assaut d'une horde de requins-marteaux enragés. Elle soupira, priant pour que le martèlement cesse au plus vite. Elle avait le vain espoir d'arriver à s'endormir... avec un peu de chance, sa gueule de bois disparaîtrait avec une bonne sieste. Mais le sommeil la fuyait et n'avait, de toute façon, jamais réussi à soulager ses réveils de fêtes difficiles.

Aussi se résigna-t-elle à se lever. Elle nagea mollement jusqu'à la salle de bains et, quittant sa bulle-bouée, elle s'immergea dans le bassin d'eau chaude. La sirène barbota paresseusement puis se savonna consciencieusement, les traces de sa soirée, sueur, alcool, odeur de cigarette, se diluant dans l'eau du bain.

Kokoro se sentit mieux une fois propre, même si sa bouche avait toujours un goût pâteux, que ses paupières étaient lourdes et que les requins-marteaux, sous son crâne, faisaient encore la fiesta, eux. La sirène sortit de l'eau, se prépara une nouvelle bulle-bouée et quitta la maison en évitant soigneusement Reigen. Sa sœur ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire la morale. Depuis que leur père, soldat de l'armée Neptune, était mort en combattant des pirates humains, Reigen avait pris les choses en main à la maison, et dirigeait la vie familiale d'une main de fer, justement. La maladie de Maman, clouant la majestueuse femme-poisson betta au lit, avait rendu Reigen encore plus stricte et intransigeante.

Quelque part, Kokoro pouvait comprendre les bonnes intentions de son aînée, contrainte de prendre bien trop tôt des responsabilités d'adulte, mais elle ne pouvait lui pardonner ses jugements méprisants. Reigen la prenait pour une pauvre sirène alcoolique, misérable et capable de rien, sans même chercher à lui parler ou à la comprendre. Alors Kokoro cumulait les rebuffades et les provocations face à sa sœur, et fuyait autant que possible son foyer devenu froid, sombre et impersonnel.

Elle allait se perdre dans les tréfonds du District des Hommes-Poissons, où elle rejoignait des amis d'un soir dans les bars et tripots insalubres. La sirène, jeune et séduisante, se trouvait toujours une place au milieu des marginaux du District. Leur compagnie n'était peut-être pas des plus recommandables, ils brûlaient de haine face à l'injustice de leur condition, et cédaient parfois à la violence, mais ce n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres. Ils se contentaient de survivre avec le peu de choses que la vie leur donnait. Kokoro se retrouvait dans leur volonté de changement, dans l'éclat sombre et torturé de leur âme, et ils l'avaient peu à peu acceptée comme l'une des leurs.

Arlong s'assurait que son verre ne soit jamais vide, elle jouait souvent aux fléchettes avec Octo et le battait à chaque fois, elle racontait avec Aladin des blagues salaces qui étaient célèbres dans tout le District. Parfois, Jimbei arrivait à trouver du tabac dans les épaves de navires humains s'échouant à proximité de la Forêt Marine, et lui faisait fumer la pipe. Ce n'était pas franchement agréable, mais pour rien au monde Kokoro n'aurait refusé une bouffée.

Et Tiger s'assurait toujours qu'aucune des crapules de bar ne fasse de mal à jeune sirène. Parce qu'ils étaient comme une famille, et se protégeaient les uns des autres.

Bien qu'il arrivât fréquemment que Kokoro termine la soirée entre les bras d'un quelconque gaillard, rencontré au détour du comptoir. Elle s'éclipsait au petit matin, vaguement honteuse de son comportement dévergondé, et filait ventre à terre chez elle, où Reigen ne manquait pas de l'attendre pour lui faire un sermon. La sirène réagissait au quart de tour, touchée peut-être par la vérité dans les durs mots de sa sœur, et la dispute prenait une ampleur à réveiller tous les voisins.

Parfois, Kokoro aurait bien aimé pouvoir parler à son aînée sans recourir aux cris et aux insultes et peut-être, arriver à lui confier ce mal-être qui empoissait ses veines, lui donnant la dérangeante sensation de porter une peau qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais elle ne partageait cette sensation qu'avec les garçons du District.

\- Tiens, Kokoro ! salua Tom. Encore la gueule de bois ?

\- Ne parle pas si fort, maugréa la sirène.

Elle rejoignit son ami de toujours, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il portait un tas de planches sur l'épaule et un sac de clous pendait à sa hanche. L'homme-poisson vache rit de la mauvaise tête de son amie.

Kokoro se boucha les oreilles.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Tom ! Moins fort !

\- Tu sais pourtant que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- Tu ne vas pas, toi aussi, me faire la morale ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, non ?

\- Dans ce cas, viens boire un coup avec moi à la fin de la journée, plutôt que de traîner avec cette racaille.

\- Ce sont de bons gars, au fond, tu sais...

\- Si tu le dis.

Tom rajusta son tas de planches sur son épaule. Il allait sans doute à la Forêt Marine. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait commencé à ressembler du bois et des outils pour construire le navire qui l'emmènerait tout là-haut à la surface. Il n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve de devenir charpentier à Water Seven.

\- Bon, je te laisse, dit-il. À plus tard !

Il s'éloigna en la saluant distraitement.

Kokoro le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre. Tom n'aimait pas ses nouvelles fréquentations et les deux amis d'enfance se voyaient nettement moins depuis que la jeune sirène se rendait au District. Il ne la jugeait pas et lui faisait rarement de reproches directs, d'ailleurs il était toujours là pour l'écouter quand elle venait le trouver pour rager contre sa sœur, évoquer le manque déchirant de son père, ou la douleur de voir sa mère si malade et diminuée... même si elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui parler de cette boule noire et visqueuse tout au fond d'elle, qui faisait qu'elle se sentait si mal et qu'elle ressentait le besoin de se frotter aux êtres les plus sombres du District. Comme si l'alcool pouvait enrober ce nœud noir d'une couche plus douce et agréable.

Tom et elle se voyaient de moins en moins, se croisant seulement de temps à autres, le poisson-vache se levant lorsque la sirène rentrait se coucher. Leurs vies s'étaient désynchronisées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et Kokoro regretta leur complicité d'antan.

Malgré les rumeurs persistantes - lancées par Reigen quand ils étaient gosses - la sirène n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Tom, ni lui d'elle. Ils étaient proches, c'est vrai, complémentaires et fusionnels comme deux parts d'un seul et même être, à une certaine époque. Il était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, le confident de ses secrets d'adolescente, son meilleur ami. Mais comme cela lui paraissait lointain et irréel, face au dos de Tom s'éloignant doucement d'elle !

Un instant, elle faillit se lancer à sa suite pour l'accompagner à la Forêt Marine et l'entendre parler pendant des heures de navires et de charpenterie. Elle hésita, puis renonça.

Au lieu de quoi, elle se rendit au District.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans les ruelles malfamées, qu'elle tomba sur Arlong, Kuroobi et Smack. La sirène les salua avec entrain, charriant Smack sur la gamelle monumentale qu'il s'était prise la veille, en sortant du bar. Mais aucun d'eux ne rit, ni ne décrocha le moindre sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ?

\- T'es amie avec Tom, la petite vache qui construit des barques à la Forêt Marine ? demanda Arlong de son ton agressif.

\- Euh... ouais, c'est mon voisin. Je le connais depuis que je suis môme...

\- On t'a vue discuter avec lui, tout à l'heure. Franchement, je comprends pas que tu puisses traîner avec un type comme lui...

Kokoro se repositionna sur sa bulle-bouée, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Tom ?

\- Ce qu'on a contre lui ? répéta Smack en détachant chaque mot et en venant se placer à sa droite.

\- Il construit des bateaux, annonça Kuroobi, se déplaçant à gauche.

Ils l'encerclaient totalement, bloquant toute voie de sortie.

\- Les Hommes-Poissons n'ont pas besoin de navires, trancha Arlong, nous savons parfaitement nager. Seule la vermine humaine a besoin de stupides planches de bois pour flotter sur l'eau.

\- Il projette d'aller à la surface, reprit Smack en crachant à ses nageoires.

\- Pour faire des bateaux aux humains ! grogna l'homme-raie qui agrippa son bras.

\- Et ça, vois-tu, ma chère Kokoro, susurra Arlong en se penchant vers elle, c'est inadmissible.

La sirène sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- Où est Tiger ? demanda-t-elle. Et Jimbei ?

\- Tiger-aniki est reparti à l'aventure, tôt ce matin. Et Jimbei n'est pas là.

\- Mais parle-nous plutôt de Tom, reprit Arlong. J'espère que tu ne partages pas ses idées stupides sur les humains ?

(...)

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Tom, furieux.

Kokoro détourna le regard, misérable dans son lit d'hôpital.

Les trois Hommes-Poissons du District lui avaient cassé trois côtes, sa longue queue était lacérée de profondes zébrures et son visage tuméfié était tellement amoché qu'elle en était méconnaissable. La gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, elle entendait encore les rires et les insultes qui pleuvaient autant que les coups. Et elle se sentait tellement misérable, tellement _nulle_. La boule poisseuse au fond de son âme grossissait et purulait comme une plaie béante menaçant de l'engloutir toute entière dans le néant. Elle se tenait au bord d'un précipice vertigineux, et il suffirait d'un rien - d'un mot ou d'un geste - pour la faire irrémédiablement basculer.

C'était Tom qui l'avait retrouvée, trois jours plus tôt, à moitié morte à l'orée du District des Hommes-Poissons. Fou d'inquiétude, il l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital et n'avait plus quitté son chevet.

Reigen était passé, trop bouleversée pour lui crier dessus ou lui faire des reproches, l'informant juste qu'elle avait jugée préférable de ne pas avertir leur mère de la situation. Une telle nouvelle porterait peut-être le coup final à la femme-poisson betta, aussi Reigen lui avait-elle dit que Kokoro passait quelques jours chez une amie de la Baie des Sirènes.

Kokoro avait hoché la tête sans rien dire, trop honteuse pour regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Elle n'avait rien dit de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni de ceux qui l'avaient mise dans cet état, peu importe les questions pressantes de Tom, qui n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital depuis son entrée en soins intensifs.

\- C'est eux, dit-il au bout d'un long silence.

Kokoro tourna brusquement la tête, manquant d'arracher les tubes et les aiguilles plantées un peu partout sur son corps.

\- Les vauriens du District, Arlong et compagnie... c'est eux qui t'ont fait ça, devina-t-il.

Atterrée, la sirène fut incapable de lui répondre.

Le visage de Tom se ferma et il se leva brusquement.

\- Non ! croassa Kokoro en le retenant par le bras.

Elle croisa son regard, dur et implacable.

\- Ne fais pas ça, siffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Tom hésita.

\- Reste avec moi.

L'homme-poisson vache laissa échapper un long soupir mais finit par se rasseoir. Il prit la main de Kokoro dans la sienne et la serra fort. Son regard noir trouva le sien, empreint d'une détermination qui ne souffrait d'aucun obstacle.

\- Dès que tu seras guérie, je pars pour la Surface. Et tu viens avec moi.

Son ton était implacable, il ne lui laissait même pas la possibilité de discuter, et encore moins de refuser.

Mais Kokoro s'en fichait.

Après tout, il lui avait bien promis, quand ils étaient enfants, qu'il l'emmènerait tout là-haut.

.

Et ça aurait pu être une belle histoire. Une bonne histoire.

Tom n'était pas son prince charmant, mais son frère d'âme. Ils n'avaient eu aucun enfant, mais ils s'étaient construit une famille au sein de Tom's Workers. Et ils avaient été heureux, aussi heureux qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

Mais les bonnes histoires finissent toujours mal.

Tom était mort. Leur famille s'était disloquée. Et Kokoro avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Elle qui pourtant n'avait plus touché à une seule goutte depuis son départ de l'île des Hommes-Poisson. Cela aurait probablement déplut à Tom, mais il n'était plus là et elle n'avait plus que ses larmes pour pleurer.

Il ne faisait pas bon de trop pleurer, alors elle buvait.

\- Raconte-moi l'histoire de la Princesse-Citrouille ! trépigna Chimney.

Sa petite-fille était l'une des dernières choses qui lui restait.

Avec Gonbe, et les parents de la gamine. Et Iceburg qui venait parfois boire un coup avec elle. Et Franky qui avait changé de nom mais qui restait, plus que jamais, le Cutty Flam que Tom avait trouvé dans la décharge. Et aussi Reigen, là-bas sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, à qui elle écrivait chaque semaine, sauf quand elle oubliait. Alors non, Kokoro n'était pas seule, loin de là. Elle souriait beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, et avait l'alcool joyeux depuis six ans, ne manquant jamais une occasion de plaisanter.

Seulement il y avait toujours ce vide en elle, laissé par la mort de Tom, cette boule noire et visqueuse qui ne l'avait jamais tout à fait quittée et qui la rendait parfois aigrie sous sa bonne humeur affichée aux quatre vents.

\- D'accord, d'accord, céda finalement la chef de gare.

\- Youpi ! cria Chimney.

\- Nyah ! répliqua le chlapin.

La vieille sirène se dandina pour trouver une meilleure position contre le mur sur lequel elle était affalée.

\- Bon, alors c'est l'histoire de la Princesse-Gargouille qui...

\- Non, corrigea sa petite-fille. La Princesse-Citrouille ! La Princesse-Citrouille !

\- Nyah ! Nyah !

\- Oui, oui, la Princesse-Citrouille...

Kokoro avala une rasade de vin et entreprit de raconter l'histoire de la Princesse-Citrouille, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas au demeurant, mais les histoires de princesse se ressemblaient toutes et Chimney était là pour rattraper ses erreurs.

.

Deux ans plus tard, la chef de gare fit la connaissance du gamin au chapeau de paille, qui lui fit le même effet que le petit Roger à Tom, dans le temps. Alors peu importe, au fond, qu'elle n'ait pas eu de bonne histoire.

Il y en avait d'autres qui l'auraient, cette putain de belle histoire.


	4. La Machine à faire de la Viande (Franky)

**Chambre de Saphir  
**

 **Personnage :** Franky

 **Thème :** Bleu comme une orange

* * *

 **La Machine à faire de la Viande**

.

 _\- Alors si je comprends bien, tes parents t'ont abandonné ? Tahahahaha !_

 _\- C'est pas drôle !_

 _\- Toi, tu es bleu comme une orange, gamin !_

 _\- Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de mes cheveux ?_

 _\- Allez viens donc manger un morceau, je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim !_

.

\- Aïe !

\- Arrête de bouger, Usopp ! râla Chopper.

La canonnier faillit rétorquer que se faire enlever des points de suture sur le visage, ça n'avait rien d'agréable, et que par conséquent, il était en droit de se tortiller autant qu'il le voulait. Mais il commençait à bien connaître le petit renne, et il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de contrarier le médecin de bord. En particulier quand celui-ci était en train de tripoter des fils de suture dans sa joue. Usopp se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait avoir une telle dextérité avec des _sabots_. Mais n'ayant pas le cœur de blesser son camarade avec une question aussi indélicate, il s'était toujours abstenu de la poser.

\- Hey Chopper ! s'exclama Franky en poussant brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas... ?

Le renne sursauta et arracha involontairement le dernier point de la joue d'Usopp qui poussa un glapissement de douleur.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa Chopper.

\- Aaaaah, tu m'as arraché la moitié du visage, je suis défiguré ! gémit le canonnier, les mains crispées sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le médecin. Fais voir !

Il tenta de repousser les mains d'Usopp pour examiner son visage mais ce dernier bascula en arrière, gesticulant des pieds et lâchant une longue plainte sur son visage de héros à jamais déformé. Chopper, paniqué, se changea en Heavy Point et maitrisa son camarade en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, afin de révéler son visage qui, s'il arborait une longue cicatrice encore fraîche sur la joue droite, n'était pas défiguré pour autant. Il assura au canonnier que tout allait bien et que d'ici quelques jours, il n'y aurait plus trace de la blessure. Usopp ne le crut qu'à moitié, mais se réconforta en se disant que les belles cicatrices faisaient les grands pirates.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Franky ? demanda finalement Chopper en se tournant vers le cyborg, qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans mot dire, depuis la porte de l'infirmerie.

La main toujours posée sur la poignée, il fixait Usopp sur la table d'auscultation d'un air troublé et tourna brusquement la tête lorsque le médecin l'interpella. Le nouveau membre de l'équipage eut un moment de flottement, puis rabaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage et afficha un trop large sourire.

\- Oï, Chopper ! Comme je suis en Super forme, je suis venu faire le plein de Cola !

Les yeux du petit renne brillèrent d'admiration lorsque Franky prit la pose.

\- Tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas touché à ta réserve.

\- Ta réserve ? répéta Usopp en massant distraitement sa joue douloureuse.

\- J'ai planqué du Cola un peu partout dans le navire, expliqua le cyborg en s'avançant vers le petit frigo, au fond de l'infirmerie, où Chopper conservait certains produits nécessitant de rester à basse température.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et désigna deux bouteilles de Cola, rangées tout au fond.

\- Parce qu'il faut être paré à toute éventualité, sur un bateau pirate ! affirma-t-il en levant le pouce vers ses camarades.

\- Trop cool, Franky ! s'extasia Chopper.

Le charpentier sourit plus largement encore avant de prendre l'une des bouteilles dans le frigo - et prenant soin de ne pas renverser les fioles du médecin - puis il ouvrit son torse, révélant le compartiment secret et les trois litres de Cola qui alimentaient l'étrange machinerie de son corps. Il ôta l'une des bouteilles, encore bien pleine, la rangea rapidement dans le frigo avant de placer la nouvelle bouteille dans l'emplacement de son ventre laissé vide.

Le cyborg referma le compartiment et poussa un léger sifflement. Il se pencha en avant, bras tendus au dessus de la tête puis se redressa lentement avec un mouvement de rotation des bras avant de prendre sa pose fétiche.

\- SUPER ! clama-t-il avec force.

Chopper reprit le cri avec enthousiasme et Usopp, toujours sur la table d'auscultation, eut un sourire torve, oubliant la douleur dans sa joue. Franky ne tarda pas à s'esquiver, prétextant du travail à faire dans son atelier. Le jeune renne passa plusieurs minutes à s'émerveiller des prouesses du corps robotique de leur nouveau compagnon et Usopp l'écouta distraitement, hochant la tête et le relançant aux moments nécessaires, tandis qu'il terminait d'examiner ses blessures.

Usopp se savait un certain talent pour nier l'évidence et s'aveugler lui-même. Après tout, il était un menteur, et un bon. Mais l'inconvénient du bon menteur, justement, c'est de pouvoir déceler aisément les mensonges des autres, même ceux qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

Et tout, chez Franky, de la tonalité de sa voix jusqu'à la raideur de sa posture, puait le bon gros bobard.

.

Le charpentier referma la porte de l'infirmerie et alla s'enfermer dans son atelier.

Cependant, au milieu des outils poussiéreux, des planches de bois et des morceaux de métal épars, des projets à peine entamés ou inachevés, dans ce désordre si familier et connu, Franky ne voyait que les blessures d'Usopp.

Ses bras encore couverts de bandages blancs, la longue cicatrice sur sa joue que Chopper était en train d'examiner, le bleu encore visible sous son œil gauche... et tout le reste, qu'il ne voyait pas directement, mais dont il devinait aisément la présence. La croûte, épaisse et violacée, sur son mollet, aperçue alors que le canonnier se penchait en arrière contre le bastingage. Le fait qu'il tire les cordages de la main gauche lors des manœuvres navales, alors qu'il était droitier. Le léger boitement qu'il avait, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

Franky était responsable de cela.

Pas entièrement, bien sûr. Il avait conscience que les combats d'Enies Lobby n'avaient pas arrangé l'état d'Usopp. Mais cela ne changeait pas la dure vérité : les premières blessures d'Usopp, les plus graves, c'était Franky et ses hommes qui les lui avaient infligées.

Ils étaient ennemis à ce moment-là. Et le cyborg avait eu plus que son compte de bagarres dans sa vie. Il savait se battre et n'avait pas peur de cogner. Il avait d'ailleurs mis une dérouillée à la plupart des membres de la Franky Family avant de les convaincre de le rejoindre. Parfois, ce sont les coups de poings qui scellent les plus belles amitiés, ce n'était pas Zambai qui dirait le contraire.

Mais là, c'était différent.

Usopp était déjà à moitié mort lorsqu'il s'était pointé à la Franky House pour récupérer le fric qu'ils lui avaient volé. Zambai et les autres n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui sur le chantier naval où ils l'avaient dépouillé. Mais encore, cela faisait parti des règles du jeu. Ils étaient des voleurs et des chasseurs de primes. Usopp était un pirate avec plus de fric qu'il ne pouvait en porter. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, on ne choisit pas ce genre de vie sans accepter les risques qui vont avec. Cependant, Usopp avait eu le courage de revenir, malgré son état déplorable et le peu de chances d'en ressortir vivant, il était entré dans la Franky House, la tête haute, pour venir réclamer son argent.

Franky lui avait ri au nez, ne voyant que la stupidité de ses actes et s'en était donné à cœur joie, frappant un homme dans un sale état déjà, et incapable de se défendre par dessus le marché. Ça n'avait pas été une belle bagarre, mais un massacre gratuit.

\- Ah Franky, t'es là ! s'exclama Luffy en surgissant dans l'atelier, et interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le cyborg se retourna et releva ses lunettes de soleil.

\- C'est top secret !

\- Oooh ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi !

Luffy faisait des bonds tout autour de lui, les yeux en étoiles. Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient partis de Water Seven, le garçon-élastique était dans un état d'excitation permanente, époustouflé par leur tout nouveau navire et par toutes les spécificités cachées du Thousand Sunny. Son enthousiasme était tel que Chopper avait craint un instant pour sa santé, mais Luffy semblait tout simplement infatigable.

En réalité, Franky ne faisait rien de particulier dans son atelier, bricolant distraitement sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux bien me dire ! Je suis le Capitaine !

\- Oï, laisse-moi travailler, Luffy ! Tu sauras bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit...

\- Une nouvelle arme ? Un canon géant ? Un rayon laser ? Ah, non, non, je sais, une machine à faire de la viande !

Le garçon-élastique commençant à baver par terre, en plus de mettre une pagaille sans nom dans l'atelier, Franky le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie, râlant au sujet du respect des artisans et de la tranquillité nécessaire au travail de charpentier. Juste avant de passer la porte, Luffy se tourna vers lui, avec ce regard troublant qu'il avait parfois derrière sa naïveté apparente.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ? contra le cyborg, sur la défensive malgré lui.

\- T'as l'air bizarre... tu devrais manger plus de viande...

\- Je vais bien, assura Franky avant de refermer la porte derrière son capitaine.

Luffy baragouina quelque chose au sujet des bienfaits de la viande derrière la porte close, puis informa le charpentier qu'il repasserait plus tard pour voir l'avancée de la machine.

Le cyborg ne chercha pas à comprendre et retourna à son atelier. Il découpa deux planches, planta une série de clous, tentant de trouver dans le travail manuel un exutoire aux pensées inconfortables. Mais il n'arrivait à rien, ayant l'impression de tourner en rond ; et la sensation de ne plus rien pouvoir construire de ses mains revint le hanter, familière compagne dont il pensait pourtant s'être défait. Il commençait à s'énerver tout seul sur son établi lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais besoin de tranquillité pour travaill... s'agaça-t-il avant de s'interrompre en découvrant Usopp dans l'entrée de l'atelier.

\- Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger...

\- Non, c'est bon. Je pensais que c'était encore Luffy...

\- Ah, ah, rigola doucement le canonnier. Il ne tient pas en place celui-là. Mais c'est vrai que tu as fait un travail exceptionnel avec le Sunny.

Usopp passa pensivement la main sur le chambranle de la porte. Franky avait réalisé un travail précis et minutieux, jusque dans les moindres détails. Leur nouveau navire était vraiment incroyable, et le digne successeur de Merry.

Le cyborg rabaissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

\- Merci.

Usopp hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans l'atelier. Il parcourut les étagères du regard, observant les différents outils, reconnaissant certaines pièces de rechange pour le bateau, et découvrant d'étranges mécanismes, dont il était incapable de deviner la fonction. S'il était bon bricoleur, il n'avait que de vagues et insuffisantes connaissances en charpenterie, réalisation violente et douloureuse, mais nécessaire pour accepter de laisser Merry derrière lui. Il attrapa l'un des objets au hasard, et l'examina, curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une orange.

Perplexe, Usopp dévisagea son camarade.

\- Elle est bleue, nota-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui.

\- Les oranges ne sont pas censées être de cette couleur, objecta le canonnier.

Franky se contenta de sourire.

Usopp étudia de plus près la-dite orange, qui était une sculpture en bois particulièrement réussie, malgré un choix de couleur saugrenu. Pensif, il la reposa sur l'étagère et continua de faire le tour de l'atelier. Avisant un tonneau bourré de rouleaux de papier de différentes tailles, il en prit un au hasard et en le déroulant, reconnut le plan du dortoir des garçons. Certaines des annotations lui étaient incompréhensibles mais il comprit l'ensemble. Un plan est un plan, après tout.

Le canonnier sentait Franky l'observer dans son dos, tout en faisant semblant de travailler sur son établi. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Le silence pesait dans l'odeur de sciure et de poussière, le cyborg se demandait avec une tension grandissante ce que son camarade était venu chercher ici. Il n'appréciait guère l'attente de cette situation, mais il ne se voyait pas mettre Usopp dehors comme il l'avait fait avec Luffy. Il cherchait un sujet de conversation pour mettre fin à ce silence dérangeant, lorsque le canonnier prit finalement la parole.

\- Je suis désolé.

Franky releva la tête, surpris.

\- De quoi ?

Usopp haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais pas. De tout. De rien.

\- Hein ?

Le canonnier soupira, jouant distraitement avec le coin du plan qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- De ne pas avoir su protéger l'argent. De vous avoir provoqué à la Franky House alors que je n'avais pas la moindre chance. De m'être aussi stupidement entêté pour Merry. De ne pas être aussi fort que vous tous...

Il se détourna, nerveux.

Franky le dévisagea, stupéfait. Depuis un quart d'heure qu'il était là, dans ce silence pesant et inconfortable, le cyborg cherchait un moyen de lui présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir tabassé aussi violemment, et l'autre était _désolé_...

Il éclata de rire.

Usopp se retourna vivement, éberlué par sa réaction et vaguement vexé.

\- Gahahahah ! T'es vraiment bleu comme une orange !

\- Quoi ?

Franky fut pris d'un fou rire, violent et incontrôlable, du genre de ceux qui animaient Tom, dans le temps. Le canonnier le regardait sans comprendre, se demandant s'il devait rire avec lui ou se mettre en colère.

\- Euh... tu m'expliques ?

\- Ouais, ouais, attends, fit Franky en relevant ses lunettes de soleil et en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Il garda les lunettes sur son front.

\- C'est un truc que m'a dit mon maître Tom, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, expliqua-t-il. J'étais qu'un sale gosse sans rien dans la cervelle à l'époque, mais il m'a quand même accueilli chez lui, et m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la charpenterie...

\- Tom, répéta Usopp en s'asseyant sur un tabouret qui traînait par là. C'est lui qui a construit le navire du Seigneur des Pirates, non ?

\- Ouais, l'Oro Jackson. Il a été condamné à cause de ça d'ailleurs, mais je te raconterais cette histoire une autre fois. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est l'une des premières choses que Tom m'ait dite. Que j'étais bleu comme une orange. Sur le coup, j'ai pas compris, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

Franky désigna sa banane bleue électrique.

\- J'ai compris bien plus tard, je sais plus comment exactement. C'est juste qu'un jour, ça a été clair dans ma tête, tu vois ?

\- Euh, pas trop, non... répondit Usopp, déstabilisé par la tournure de la conversation.

Le cyborg se leva, attrapa l'orange bleue sur l'étagère et la lança à son camarade qui la rattrapa au vol.

\- C'est pas parce qu'une orange est bleue que ce n'est plus une orange.

\- D'accord... fit Usopp, toujours aussi perdu.

\- C'est pas parce que mes parents m'ont abandonné dans une décharge quand j'étais gosse, c'est pas parce que toute la ville me considère comme un détraqué exhibitionniste, que j'ai moins de valeur d'un autre être humain. Voilà ce que Tom m'a fait comprendre. Exister n'est jamais un crime, peu importe qui tu es.

Le canonnier se redressa, interloqué. Robin avait évoqué quelque chose de semblable la nuit dernière, quand elle était venue relever son tour de garde à la vigie et qu'ils avaient pris le temps de discuter un peu avant qu'Usopp ne descende se coucher. Il se demanda si elle tenait ces mots de Franky. Tous deux avaient été prisonniers de Spandam un certain temps avant que leur groupe n'atteigne la Tour de la Justice. Usopp fit glisser ses doigts sur l'orange bleue, même s'il comprenait l'image, il ne saisissait toujours pas où Franky voulait en venir.

\- T'es peut-être pas fortiche comme Zoro ou Sanji, mais ce que t'as fait à Enies Lobby, personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire.

Usopp se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'était pas moi... contra-t-il par automatisme.

\- On s'en cogne du masque. C'était toi.

Le canonnier resta silencieux, se remémorant ces instants, solitaires et décisifs, en haut de la Tour de la Justice. Sanji lui avait dit à peu près la même chose pour le convaincre de monter là-haut. Et cette victoire arrachée aux quatre vents avaient comblé ce vide qui béait en lui depuis si longtemps, lui redonnant sa légitimité de pirate.

\- Si ça peut achever de te convaincre, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai construit le Sunny Go.

La mâchoire d'Usopp faillit se décrocher.

\- Comment ? J'avais même pas encore ré-intégré l'équipage à ce moment-là...

\- J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais, balaya Franky avec un geste de la main négligent. Mais c'est pas ça. Tu m'a rendu le goût de la construction navale.

Le cyborg traversa l'atelier et ouvrit un petit frigo, casé entre deux étagères pleines à craquer, et en sortit deux canettes de Cola - il avait vraiment fait des réserves partout à bord. Il revint, tendit une boisson à Usopp, décapsula la seconde et but une longue gorgée.

\- Y'a longtemps de ça, je construisais des armes.

Le canonnier glissa le plan naval entre ses genoux, ouvrit sa canette et tendit l'oreille.

\- Mais un jour quelqu'un s'est servi de mes canons pour blesser des personnes à qui je tenais beaucoup. Depuis, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais construire d'armes. De ne plus jamais rien construire. Je m'en pensais pas digne, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que je me suis reconverti dans le désossage de navires. Parce que je n'étais plus bon qu'à détruire.

Franky laissa échapper un rôt sonore.

\- Et puis, voilà que tu débarques. Gamin cabossé et fêlé jusqu'à l'intérieur. Mais avec un vrai cœur de marin. Tellement déterminé à sauver et protéger ton navire que tu lui as donné une âme.

Usopp sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, au souvenir encore vif de la disparition de Merry.

\- Le Klabautermann...

\- Après t'avoir parlé de cette légende, je me suis dis que, pour un homme comme toi, je serais prêt à construire à nouveau un bateau. Bon après, les catastrophes se sont enchaînées, le CP9, le train des mers, Enies Lobby et tout le reste. Mais cette idée ne m'a jamais complètement quitté. Et elle est revenue de plus belle quand Merry est venu nous chercher.

Usopp prit une profonde inspiration, la gorge nouée par les évènements encore récents, gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

\- Admettons. Je suis une orange bleue. Mais ton maître a raison, toi aussi, t'en es une, dit-il en lançant à nouveau la sculpture de fruit à son camarade.

Franky la rattrapa sans mal et haussa un sourcil.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir pour mes blessures. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en allant à la Franky House, affirma Usopp en vidant sa canette de Cola. Et je suis presque guéri, de toute façon.

Il jeta la canette vide dans la petite poubelle, près de la porte. Il se leva et tendit à son camarade le plan naval, qu'il avait encore dans les mains et demanda :

\- On est quitte ?

Franky sourit.

\- Pose ça, et viens plutôt m'aider à faire des étagères supplémentaires pour la bibliothèque.

.

\- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chopper dévisagea le garçon-élastique, accroupi contre la porte de l'atelier de Franky, l'œil collé devant le trou de la serrure.

\- Je veux savoir s'il ont fini la Machine.

\- Quelle machine ?

\- Ça fait des heures que Franky et Usopp sont enfermés là-dedans. Ils doivent avoir fini la Machine, maintenant, jugea Luffy.

\- C'est quoi, comme Machine ? demanda à nouveau Chopper en se collant contre son ami pour essayer lui aussi de voir à travers le trou de la serrure.

\- Une Machine à faire de la Viande ! s'exclama le garçon-élastique, des étoiles pleins les yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

\- Ooohhh, trop cool ! Tu crois qu'elle fait de la bonne viande ?

\- J'en suis sûr, acquiesça Luffy. Ça n'existe pas de la viande pas bonne.

\- Sanji sera content, on ne manquera plus jamais de provisions, remarqua Chopper.

\- Ah, mais pousse-toi, j'y vois rien.

\- Toi, pousse-toi ! Tu as eu tout le temps de regarder, moi j'ai encore rien vu !

Les deux amis se bousculèrent pour essayer de regarder en même temps à travers le trou de la serrure, mais Luffy trébucha et emportant Chopper dans sa chute, ils firent basculer le battant de la porte et s'étalèrent tous les deux au beau milieu de l'atelier, dans un concert de gémissements, sous le regard éberlué des deux bricoleurs.

\- Aïe !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Elle est où ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La Machine à faire de la Viande ! répondirent Luffy et Chopper en chœur.

Usopp cligna stupidement des paupières.

\- La Machine à faire quoi ?


	5. Terreur, Dynamite et Ouragan (Usopp)

**Chambre d'Émeraude**

 **Personnage :** Usopp

 **Thème :** Trois petits chats

 **Note :** Ce texte est un peu moins recherché que les autres, mais voilà, j'avais envie de ça. Parce que non, ne vous fiez pas au titre, ce qui va suivre est totalement et complètement fluffy !

* * *

 **Terreur, Dynamite et Ouragan**

\- Je suis rentré ! claironna Usopp en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sa déclaration résonna dans la maison vide et silencieuse.

Puis, un éclair orange fusa à travers la pièce et la boule de poils vint se frotter amoureusement contre ses chevilles en miaulant. Le petit garçon rigola et se baissa pour caresser Dynamite. Le chat ronronna de plus belle et s'allongea sur le dos, réclamant encore plus de cajoleries, qu'Usopp s'empressa de lui donner. Avec sa fourrure écarlate, il ne passait pas inaperçu, et il y avait sur son dos des bandes de poils plus foncées que les autres qui tiraient sur le marron, et qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ça lui faisait toujours penser à une explosion.

Et c'est vrai qu'avec Dynamite, il y avait toujours profusion de caresses et de câlins.

Au bout d'un moment, Terreur finit par montrer le bout de son nez. Le gros matou gris, avec sa tâche blanche sur le museau, hérissa le dos et feula dans leur direction, les moustaches frémissantes.

\- Bah quoi ? T'es jaloux ? sourit Usopp, amusé. Allez, ramène-toi !

Le chat de gouttière leur tourna lentement autour sans les lâcher des yeux et le petit garçon dut l'appeler à plusieurs reprises et cesser de jouer avec Dynamite avant qu'il ne daigne s'approcher. Il ne se laissa pas caresser tout de suite pour autant, levant les pattes dès qu'Usopp s'approchait. Le garçon finit par s'asseoir par terre, abandonnant son sac dans l'entrée, pour jouer avec l'animal, non sans récolter au passage quelques morsures et griffures.

\- Hé, hé, doucement Terreur, sermonna-t-il, rentre tes griffes !

Le matou fit peu de cas de son avertissement, trop occupé à jouer. Usopp finit par rire, peu soucieux des fines zébrures sur ses mains et ses mollets. Terreur avait un côté sauvage et bagarreur, il était en train de courser le chien du boulanger, pourtant deux fois plus gros, quand Usopp l'avait trouvé et avait décidé de l'adopter.

Dynamite, se sentant délaissé, miaula de protestation dans son dos. Le garçon rigola de plus belle.

\- Ah, regardez ce que je vous ai apporté ! se souvint-il soudain.

Il se releva et attrapa son sac, dont il sortit une bouteille de lait. Usopp alla à la cuisine où il récupéra les deux gamelles qu'il posa par terre, à une certaine distance l'une de l'autre. Les deux chats le suivaient attentivement du regard.

\- C'est Milku, la laitière, qui me l'a donnée.

Il remplit la première gamelle, sur laquelle se jeta aussitôt Dynamite, et Usopp dut déployer toute son agilité pour finir de remplir le bol sans en renverser, alors que le chat était déjà en train de laper le lait. Le garçon versa ensuite le reste de la bouteille dans la seconde gamelle sous le regard intransigeant de Terreur. Le chat de gouttière attendit qu'Usopp s'éloigne du bol pour s'en approcher. Il huma longuement le lait avant de se mettre à boire à son tour. Bien qu'il vive depuis presque un an avec Usopp, Terreur restait très méfiant dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

La longue queue noire d'Ouragan finit par faire son apparition, derrière le canapé et bientôt le chat noir se rapprocha pour venir laper avec Dynamite dans la gamelle de lait.

Les deux chats pouvaient cohabiter sans problèmes et partager leur gamelle, mais il fallait toujours un bol à part pour Terreur, suffisamment éloigné des autres, sinon le matou gris ne mangeait pas, feulant et boudant dans son coin. Ou bien, ça n'était arrivé que deux ou trois fois mais Usopp n'était pas près de l'oublier, Terreur venait se battre avec les deux autres pour avoir la gamelle à lui tout seul, et trois chats qui se bagarrent, ça fait beaucoup de pagaille !

Le jeune garçon alla au frigo se chercher une tomate et deux tranches de jambon qu'il mangea tranquillement à table, tout en regardant les chats. Ouragan et Dynamite finirent en premier, et si Ouragan disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le roux vient traîner contre les pieds de la chaise d'Usopp, réclamant du rab de jambon. L'enfant lui donna un bout, puis se régala d'un gros morceau de fromage avec son dernier quignon de pain.

\- Oï, Usopp ! appela-t-on depuis l'extérieur.

Le garçon sauta de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Dynamite qui fila se planquer sous le canapé.

\- Oups. Désolé, Dyn !

Il alla à la fenêtre et reconnut Yeast, le boulanger, qui remontait le petit chemin de sa maison. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Usopp le salua de la main.

\- Ah, tu es là, chenapan ! fit l'artisan, comme s'il était surpris de le trouver chez lui. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme bêtises ?

\- Je fais jamais de bêtises, affirma Usopp d'un air canaille.

\- Mouais, j'y croirai le jour où je le verrai !

Le garçon pouffa de rire. Le boulanger fronça les sourcils d'un air bougon.

\- Ton sale matou est toujours là ?

\- Terreur va bien, affirma Usopp avec un sourire angélique.

\- Ouais, bah Lucky fait encore des cauchemars, je te ferais signaler, à cause de ton sale monstre, râla Yeast. Puis, tu sais pas où il a pu traîner ce chat... Tu devrais juste t'en débarrasser !

Le garçon s'offusqua :

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Terreur fait parti de ma famille ! Ne t'approches pas de lui, ni toi, ni ton sale cabot !

\- Baisse d'un ton, garnement, ou je te fous la correction de l'année !

\- Essaye pour voir ! s'écria Usopp, rageur.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, gamin ! menaça le boulanger. Et prends ça, ce sont les invendus de la journée !

Il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre un petit paquet, qui sentait drôlement bon, dut admettre le garçon. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire pour autant.

\- J'suis pas une poubelle, râla-t-il en prenant le paquet. J'ai pas besoin de vos restes !

\- Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, morveux ! railla Yeast.

L'artisan lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour et de redescendre vers le village. Usopp referma la fenêtre et déballa précautionneusement le paquet laissé par le boulanger. Il y trouva une belle tarte aux pommes avec des copeaux de chocolat dessus, et une grosse miche de pain, encore tiède.

Yeast était peut-être bougon et désagréable, mais il faisait de vraiment très bonnes choses.

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir d'envie et se découpa une part généreuse de tarte dont il se régala jusqu'à s'en lécher le bout de doigts. Puis, il mit la pâtisserie restante dans le frigo, ayant déjà presque hâte d'être au lendemain matin pour en reprendre une part pour le petit déjeuner.

Usopp alla récupérer son sac à dos, qui traînait toujours dans l'entrée et s'installa sur le canapé pour faire ses devoirs. C'était Mademoiselle Yomi qui faisait les leçons à Sirup. Tous les jours, les enfants du village allaient chez elle, dans la cour extérieure quand il faisait beau, ou dans le garage, reconverti en salle de classe, si la météo était mauvaise. Ils n'étaient jamais très nombreux, en ce moment leur groupe se composait de six gamins, le plus jeune ayant tout juste cinq ans, et le plus âgé, quatorze. Mademoiselle Yomi leur apprenait la lecture et l'écriture, les mathématiques et un peu d'histoire. A ceux qui en avaient envie, elle donnait des leçons en plus, sur la médecine, la cuisine et les sciences. Romu, par exemple, avait continué à aller chez Mademoiselle Yomi jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, alors que la plupart des autres enfants arrêtaient plus tôt.

Elle était très intelligente, Mademoiselle Yomi. Elle était allée étudier dans une grande école sur RedLine quand elle était enfant, et elle avait plein de livres chez elle. Dans son salon, il y avait toute une étagère rempli de romans d'aventures et de récits de voyages de marins.

Usopp les avait déjà presque tous lu.

Mademoiselle Yomi avait même promis de lui prêter un livre sur les pirates, s'il faisait correctement ses devoirs et qu'il ne perturbait pas la classe en racontant des histoires ou en chahutant avec les plus jeunes du groupe.

Le garçon s'attela à ses exercices de calcul avec sérieux. Il aimait bien les maths, la logique, tout ça... Très vite, Dynamite vint se lover entre ses genoux, Usopp lui prodiguant une caresse distraite entre deux additions. Ouragan ne tarda pas à reparaître et se nicha sur les chevilles de l'enfant pour bientôt s'y endormir en ronronnant. Terreur les observa de loin, restant à l'autre bout du canapé, poussant de temps à autre un miaulement plaintif. Plongé dans ses devoirs Usopp n'y fit pas attention et, de dépit, le chat de gouttière s'approcha pour s'allonger contre le flan du garçon.

Ses exercices terminés, Usopp s'étira longuement en bâillant, dérangeant dans le mouvement Dynamite qui lui jeta un regard outré. L'enfant grattouilla doucement la tête du chat qui se remit bien vite à ronronner.

\- Bon, les amis, au lit !

Usopp se leva et les chats se dispersèrent aussitôt.

Il alla faire un brin de toilettes à la salle de bains, Dynamite dans ses pattes, puis alla dans sa chambre, faisant attention à ne pas regarder la porte à droite, qui menait à l'ancienne chambre de sa mère et où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis... depuis longtemps. Il mit son pyjama pour aller se coucher, Ouragan étant déjà installé dans son lit, prêt pour la nuit. Le garçon lui gratta tendrement les oreilles puis se glissa sous les draps. Dynamite ne tarda à sauter sur le lit et à se rouler en boule contre son ventre. Usopp éteignit la lumière, sachant pertinemment que Terreur finirait lui aussi par venir les rejoindre, dès lors qu'il se serait endormi.

Le lendemain, il trouva, comme d'habitude, les trois chats plus ou moins étalés sur lui, au milieu des draps.

Ouragan miaula de protestation lorsqu'il se leva, et resta lové au milieu des couvertures, même après qu'Usopp ait quitté la chambre. Terreur sauta prestement du lit et alla gratter à la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Le matou disparut dans le jardin et le jeune garçon savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un petit moment. Dynamite, lui, resta collé à lui durant tout le petit déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit prêt à partir.

Puis il quitta la maison, en laissant la chatière ouverte pour qu'ils puissent aller et venir à leur guise.

Il courut jusqu'à la côte et inspira un grand bol d'air marin. Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon, bleu et mystérieux, où l'attendait son père. Un jour, lui aussi prendrait la mer pour devenir pirate.

Usopp sourit, puis se tourna vers le village encore endormi, dont les habitants, bienveillants bien que parfois hargneux à son égard, prenaient soin de lui comme ils avaient pris soin de sa mère lorsqu'elle était malade.

Alors il se mit à courir en hurlant :

\- Les pirates ! Les pirates arrivent ! Tous aux abris !


End file.
